Boruto: Forgotten
by Kazukikarina2
Summary: Having been tucked away in her village, for most of her life, Aiya sneaks on a school trip to a memorial site from the rebellion 15 years ago. Whilst looking for her fathers name she is taken into custody by a group on ninja. Aiya will soon find out that her life is nothing as she knew it to be.


Clutching the bag over her right side, a young girl ran down the street. The alarm had woken her several times, though by the time her mother had woken her up it was too late. Heart racing and feet carrying her as fast as they could, she ran around street corners almost running into people who had started out the day as well. Apologizing to the elderly man, whom she had bumped shoulders with, The school had finally come into sight. She brushed her auburn hair from her face as she skidded her heels into the classroom as soon as the final bell rang.

"Safe!" She exclaimed as she landed in her seat.

A female student, who was seated in front of her, turned around.

"cutting it close again I see," she said with a slight chuckle. Her brown hair in a ponytail wearing a red shirt and finely laced black skirt.

The other female student next to her joined in as well.

"Aiya, you're cutting it sort of close these days she sighed.

"Up playing games all night again?"

Aiya straightened herself in the chair.

"Of course not! I just haven't been sleeping well lately.

The girl with the ponytail tilted her head to the side.

"That's unusual for you, I mean you ARE the queen of sleep."

Both girls laughed.

Aiya furrowed her brow.

"I've been having some really weird dreams faces that I don't know, yet seem really familiar to me."

Her classmates stared for a moment and then busted out laughing.

"You play too many rpg games!" one said.

The sliding door at the front of the room slid open as the teacher entered.

"Alright that's enough class, settle down and have your attention on me. We have some important announcements today."

The three girls stopped their talking and the entire room fell silent.

"As you kids know, our field trip is coming up at the end of the week. Please remember to have your parent or guardians sign the papers for the weekend trip.

The girls whispered in their ground.

"I got mine signed" Whispered ponytail girl.

"Mine too!" the other exclaimed quietly.

Both were excited about the trip. The class would be traveling to the land of fire to visit the memorial of the fallen.

A revolution had taken place 15 years ago between the ninja and non-ninja residence. Causing a catastrophe of fire and death. Those who left the village settled away and formed their own village. One where ninjas were not allowed. Where there was never worry of a fight over power. A place where the people felt safe.

As a result, a memorial was built separately for the non-ninja people who had lost their lives in the fight.

Aiya looked at the paper in her hand. Hers had not been signed yet, let alone even shown to her mother. She felt that every time the conversation of the rebellion had come up at home her mother became angry. She was told her father had been killed by a ninja on that day. She really wanted to be on that trip though. Aiya had never set foot out of her own village and was anxious about what the world was like. Feeling like a caged bird in her community.

Aiya convinced herself to ask permission to go on the trip. It took the whole school day but she had prepared herself for the war of words at home.

Aiya walked to the house and opened up the front door.

"I'm home." She said.

Her mother peeked from around the corner in the kitchen.

"Welcome home dear! How was school?" She asked, towel in one hand drying off a plate in the other.

"Good," Aiya replied in a half mumble.

"Uhm mom, I have this letter from the school." She said carefully.

"oh?"

Aiya handed the paper to her mother. Cautious, she waited to hear what her mother had to say.

Scanning the page with her eyes for a moment, Aiya's mother calmly turned around and threw the paper into the trash.

She expected as much.

"But mom-!"

"No Aiya! Absolutely not!" her mother said, cutting her off, backed turned to the dishes that were in the sink.

"I don't understand though! Why can't I go. It will be my last year with my class and friends before we head to high school! Its just a trip to a memorial!" Aiya said in anger, palms faced down hard on the kitchen table, leaning towards her mom.

Her mother spun around to face the unruly child.

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOT YOU! DO NOT BACK TALK ME!"

Aiya jumped a bit. It had been some time since she had seen her mother this angry.

"I am almost 16. . ."Aiya said calmly.

"If you are keeping something from me then just tell me! Please! WHY CAN'T I GO?" Aiya said with a slight beg.

Her mother was fed up at that point. She stormed out of the room and out the front door.

Gritting her teeth, Aiya reached into the pin and pulled the paper back out, smoothing the surface of it with her hand. It was then that she had devised a plan. She was leaving on the trip one way or another.

Three days came and gone. It was early morning. The dew was still on the ground, and the birds were just starting to chirp.

The class was all at the train station getting on board. The teacher collected the slips as they got on.

Running to the end of the line, Aiya wore a brown bag on her back and had a black hood over her head.

She looked around to be certain that there was no one following her.

"Aiya! I am glad you were able to make it." Her teacher said, startling her.

Aiya nodded with a smile and handed the forged paper over to the teacher. She boarded the train and sat near the window.

It was then that the two female classmates noticed her.

"So you were able to finally convince your mom?" the one girl asked with a smile. Aiya smiled back at her.

"Nah, she doesn't know I am here. I managed to convince her that you were staying home too and that you and I were staying at your parents place for the weekend."

"Evil" the girl laughed as she joined in with the other students, leaving Aiya to herself.

The train jerked and pulled from the station. Aiya was able to sigh in relief. She was excited to finally leave her village, though not going very far.

She was also happy because she had been told her fathers name would be on the stone. She had nothing to remember him by since he was killed before she was a year old, so even his name would satisfy her.

The train traveled on its way for a bit. It was about two hours into the ride that they were almost there. The train had entered through a tunnel. Coming out the other end the bright sun blinded the eyes of the riders for a moment before revealing vast trees like a green sea. While on the right a towering wall loomed like a shadow.

All of the riders gawked at its size.

A student spoke up, "Ma'am, whats on the other side of this wall?"

The teacher looked over and shook her head from side to side.

"I am not allowed to discuss that with you children, all I can say is on the other side of that wall is the ninja village that housed the rebellion. We will not be going there for it has shut out travelers for the last 12 years. This train used to run through the village, but no runs around it."

The train pulled in the station as everyone piled out to stretch their legs. The station was busy. Everyone gawked as if they were in a big city. All walks of life were bustling back and forth. Of course the teacher hurried everyone outside.

Alright everyone, before we can visit the town and all of its wonderful shops we are headed on a small hike to the memorial plaque.

There were groans and moans coming from everyone. No one was really on the trip to a plaque, but rather the small town outside on the forest was famous for its fine cuisines and fashion.

The class walked on the dirt trail into the deep wooded area. About an hours walk in they came upon a plaque in the middle of a clearing.

The teacher allowed the students to wander close to the clearing.

"Please, do not go any further in the forest, we are not permitted to do so." The teacher said over the loud voices.

Aiya walked up to the plaque. There were easily a hundred names on it. She took her finger and read them slowly. There were some names she remembered learning about in their history class. Tracing her finger, she slowly came to the bottom down and stopped in disbelief.

"it's not here." she said. Taking a step back and going over the list a second and a third time, she confirmed it. There was no mention of her father on the list.

Walking back to the teacher.

"Do you know if this is the only plaque? Are there any others?"

"Well. . ." the teacher started.

Just beyond the boundary ropes, she pointed towards the restricted area, there is another in dedication to the ninja, but of course we are no allowed to view that one.

The teacher made a confused face at Aiya.

Aiya left it at that and walked back over to the memorial. She looked passed it to the restricted area. Maybe there was a mistake and they had put his name on the other plaque. She was eager to see but knew she would be punished for disobeying. That's when she had an idea.

Running over to the group of girls she pulled the ponytail girls arm and jerked her away from the group.

"Mayumi! Please help me out!" Aiya begged. I need to explore a little further in the forest, can you please cover for me!"

"I don't know Aiya. . . "

"I promise I wont be long!"

Mayumi sighed, "Okay, but please make it fast. I will cover for you." She said, making it seem like a slight inconvenience to her.

"Thank you so much!" she said sneaking her way around the rope barrier. Mayumi returned to her circle of the friends.

Aiya pushed past the brush. There was an almost faded trail of dirt to guide her way. The foliage was so overgrown that it was years since anyone had entered that way.

Just up ahead she was able to make out what seemed to be another plaque. She hurried her feet and ran around the corner to the other side. Sure enough there were names posted on this one as well. The only thing that caught her attention was a strange symbol that was plastered to the very top.

"kind of looks like. . . a leaf?" she whispered to herself.

She looked at the name on this one as well and her father was not there either.

"This cant be right. . ." Aiya said to herself.

"It has to be here, I mean its not like my mother would lie about something like this. A minor thing as a name on a memorial site."

Aiya turned her back to the memorial plaque and slid to the ground sitting in disbelief.

"Now what. . . " she asked herself.

Quick as a flash of light four people with white masks had surrounded her. White masks with red paint, one looking like a fox and the others of different animals or creatures.

Aiya jumped to her feet.

She was too shocked to speak. The four people were holding a stance in a defense formation, kunai in hand.

Then a blackout. One of the persons knocked Aiya out.


End file.
